Individuals who work with a variety of tools or similar working components often employ large storage or safe-keeping devices to keep their tools organized. In many instances, a tool-using homeowner will store tools in a large storage container located in an area of a home designated as a workroom. When repairs must be performed in other areas of the home, the homeowner must carry the tools needed to complete the task from the workroom to the other areas of the home.
Many tool users choose to transport tools in what is commonly termed a toolbox. Typically, toolboxes include a handle to help an individual carry the box, while providing numerous trays and section dividers to maintain tools in an orderly manner. However, while conventional toolboxes are suitable for transporting a moderate number of tools, their usefulness is limited by the strength of the individual carrying the toolbox. Because of their weight, large storage containers are not easily transportable. Individuals who wish to carry large numbers of tools or heavy items often require multiple toolboxes.
The use of wheels on a toolbox makes it possible to carry more tools or heavier tools. The attachment of wheels on the bottom corners of a toolbox makes moving the toolbox on a flat surface easier and further allows for increased toolbox size. However, increased toolbox size may create a storage problem in and of itself. More specifically, large storage structures may not be suitable for environments, like apartments, which have space constraints. Homeowners, apartment dwellers, and the like all have limited space available for tool-storage containers, because they must also provide space for other necessary items, such as ladders, work benches, dollys, stools and so forth.
Tools are used in most every household repair. As a result, many tool users must reach areas or objects which are elevated beyond normal reach. Individuals in those situations typically employ a ladder to reach their elevated targets. Alternatively, individuals without ladders may choose to climb upon their toolbox, a stool, or any available object, without regard to the item's ability to support the individual's weight. Unfortunately, ladders and toolboxes are not suitable for use as elevation platforms in many locations encountered by the handy man. Ladders contact the ground at discrete "footprint" location and are subject to unwanted movement when placed on uneven or polluted surfaces.
Additionally, tool users may need to bring a core set of tools to most tasks, while bringing additional tools for special jobs. Most currently-known toolboxes are customizable by adding rigid trays or boxes. Although this approach may increase storage capacity, it often hides or blocks groups of tools. This, in turn, may require removal of the extra trays or boxes when the blocked tools are needed. In jobs which require quick access to a variety of tools, the removal of trays or boxes may not be appropriate. The repair person may need a tabletop on which to perform work while moving heavy objects to complete a task.
A handy man needs to be prepared for any type of task, from repairing waterpipes to painting ceilings. For this reason, a handyman may choose to carry a ladder, a toolbox, a stool, a work bench, and a seat with him, just to be prepared. For example, without such exhaustive preparation, a handyman wishing to move a cabinet after painting it would have to first bring paint tools, return the paint tools, then obtain a dolly, and so forth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,742 illustrates a popular portable workbench which attempts to address the need for portability but fails to address the need for simultaneously providing a toolbox, a ladder, a work surface, and the like.
Accordingly, what is needed is a portable workstation that meets the needs of most handy men, by providing tool storage capabilities, a ladder, a seat, a dolly, and a workbench all in one easy-to-move, easy-to-store device.